What Hurts the Most
by Mirrored Owls
Summary: Erika is a survivor of many hardships. She doesn't trust anyone or anything except magic. When she joins Fairy Tail, will they help her learn how to trust again? And will Erika's past be uncovered? FIRST FANFIC! Later chapters not for the weak of heart. Hope y'all enjoy! (I suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

A\N – Erika's parent's names aren't mentioned for a reason. So just be patient dearies!(I couldn't resist! Rumplestiltskin's saying is just too funny!) My first fanfic!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail; Hiro Mashima does. I just get to control their actions! Whoohoo!

What Hurts the Most: Chapter 1

Erika's childhood was fine. I mean, it was better than most, or worse than others. Her father always told her she was destined for greatness, but when her father left on missions, she suffered under her mother's rage and abuse. She was threatened to go without food if she so much as brought up the words: "Mom is cheating on you." She was locked in the cellar and chained to a wall. A burst of defiance surged through her as she decided that one day in this year she would tell her father what is going on…..

18 year old Erika sighed as she sat down on the lush grass. She had her hair down and her coffee-colored locks with streaks of leaf green and crystal blue swirled around her face, as she reminisced about the childish hope she had as a ten year old. She remembered that day perfectly; the horrified look on her father's face, and his abandonment. Erika believed he would always be there for her; she couldn't have been more wrong.

- Erika's flashback- 10 year old POV-

As Erika snuck into her father's study she decided that this was her chance to tell her father what was going on. She held her head high and said, "Mommy is cheating on you! She wouldn't let me tell you because she wanted to abuse me whenever I gathered my courage to do it!"

"Angel, I'll have a talk with your mom, and see what happens. Always remember this, Erika, when you fall in love with somebody, make sure he is the right one for you. So, guard your heart until that time. You got that?"

"Yes, Daddy. "Then her dad kissed her forehead, and went to talk to her mom.

-Short time skip-

Erika knew she wasn't supposed to eavesdrop on her parent's conversations, but her all too curious nature took her straight outside the study door. She looked through the keyhole. Her parents both had red faces from yelling far too many times at each other, "Which was surely not good for their throats," young Erika thought. She only caught the tail end of their conversation, which included a few colorful words which Erika's mind filtered out. But as the yelling increased, Erika began to cry, the hot salty tears cascading down her rosy cheeks. Her father finally said," Tell Erika that I had a heart attack and died, instead of going to Magnolia to say with one of my" girl friends"." A fresh batch of tears came slipping down her face, a testament to the unbearable tearing she felt in her heart. Because she knew if her dad left her mom would abuse her even more. So before she had really formulated a plan, Erika ran up the stairs her feet pounding against the wood. She grabbed her woven satchel and shoved everything of importance to her in there; including her only book; a book on dragons of all shapes and sizes. She quickly glanced at the photograph on her dresser, before she scrambled down the worn rope. The photo was of her parents hugging each other, with Erika herself sandwiched between them. They were all smiling for the last time. She shimmied down the rope, ran through the rose bushes in her way, and ran into the dark cobbled streets of the city she lived in.

-Present day-

Erika laughed at how naïve she was. To hold on to hopes and dreams was foolish the only real thing that was her rock at this point was her magic, it hadn't failed her yet. Her heart still longed for company and interaction with others. But she was a loner after Logan was gone, trusting no one but herself. That was why she was sitting on a hill overlooking Magnolia, pondering over her past mistakes and whether she should join the official guild: Fairy Tail. She looked to the keys in her pocket, joining a guild would be the easy part; the hard part would be keeping her identity a secret.

I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake

Yeah, I was in the dark

I was falling hard

With an open heart

I'm wide awake

How did I read the stars so wrong?

I'm wide awake

And now it's clear to me

That everything you see

Ain't always what it seems

I'm wide awake

Yeah, I was dreaming for so long

A\N- Hey y'all! I know that Y'all will be asking me questions about

Who are her parents?

Who is Logan? and

What is Erika's magic?

It will all be answered in good time Y'all! SO PLEASE R&R!


	2. Chapter 2 Bloodied Hands and Logan

What Hurts the Most

Chapter 2: Bloodied Hands and Logan

This chapter is dedicated to JcL107, who reminded me that this is an OC -centric story.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does. I also don't own Turn Your Face by Little Mix

Erika made her decision; she would trust Fairy Tail. But, if they kicked her out because of her past, she would be pissed. Raging mad! They were harboring a lookalike to him. Her rage started to take over her again. She once again calmed herself down she flipped up the hood on her only light colored cloak and began to walk down the side streets. That was her home. That is where she had the most freedom, and she loved it. Her Dark side was screaming," Don't go to that pit of bakas! They won't accept you." She ignored the little voice in the back of her brain. Her cream colored cape flowing behind her, she slowly edged open the front doors a slid through. She walked up to Mirajane, and spat out, "I would like to see the Master, you demon."

Mirajane dropped the glass that she was drying in her hands, and it shattered on the ground. No one had called her that since Lisanna and Logan disappeared. The whole guilds' jaws dropped when she looked the rest of the guild in the eye, and told a little bit about their past, and if that wasn't enough only the dragonslayers heard her mutter," I wonder how old Macky's holding up. Tsk! He really needs to keep control over the guild." Just at that moment Master Makarov himself walked down the stairs. Makarov said," Ah, a new mage came to join our guild. I was wondering why it was so quiet."

Erika then replied, "Why Macky! I am surprised that you don't have better control over the guild since Logan left." She smirked,"After all, I just saw him four years ago."

Laxus began to growl and grab for her throat, but Erika was quicker." Naughty, naughty Laxus! I thought you were supposed to be a good influence on Logan!" She took off her hood and shook out her hair. "I am Erika. I have two types of magic. Can I join Fairy Tail now?" There was complete silence, and then Mirajane asked," Well, since you know everyone's last name, what is yours?"

"Sorry, demon I don't do last names. Logan told me he would be in the guild when I joined, but he was detained. I need to talk with Makarov and Laxus." The Master nodded and escorted me up the stairs and Laxus followed behind.

The Master asked," How was he detained?" Erika sucked in a sharp breath and tried not to cry. They could tell she had cried over this many times.

Erika finally replied," I tried… I did all I could, but I was the cause of it….. it took him…engulfed him. They wouldn't stop stabbing him in the chest….. I tried to save him from death, but it took him." She proceeded to burst into tears, "I will tell you the story, but it is not a happy one." Both Makarov and Laxus were too stunned to do anything but nod their heads. "I did not find out until I came to Magnolia that he was your brother, Laxus, or your other grandson. Here is the story."

Flashback-11 yr. old Erika

Erika had lived on the streets for more than a year now, and learned the rules to survival. Don't mess with the gangs, you either beg or scavenge for food, and you don't walk, you always run so that the rune knights don't catch you. Erika was constantly on the run from the rune knights because of a law that her parents broke: If you break someone's heart you have to give up rights to something of equal or greater value, which would be her. Tonight was an especially tough night to get away from the rune knights because it was a festival day. She ran down a side street, and ran into a wall. She would've fallen over if the wall hadn't caught her around the waist and pulled her into the shadows. Once the rune knights passed by, the "wall" let her go. She turned around, and slapped the young man straight in the face, while saying," You deserved it for scaring me like that!"

The blonde teen turned around and gave her a toothy grin while saying," I just saved your life, and that's how you reward me?" Erika started having steam come out of her ears, for the sarcasm was just dripping off his words.

"Well, bye! Thanks for saving me, but I survive and thrive on my own."

He offered," WE need to go check on your knee because it is bleeding. So follow me to my hideout, and we'll patch you up. But, if you decide you want to stay you can." She followed him back, but decided to stay, just to piss him off. But, as time went on, they became like brother and sister. But, Logan wouldn't tell her about his brother and parent's names, and Erika never told him her parent's names, it was an unwritten rule.

_TIME SKIP3 yrs._

Today was like any other day, but now that they were older they pickpocketed instead of scavenging for food. Erika was rudely awakened by a frantic Logan." We are about to be captured." He whispered softly. They had both decided that Logan would guard and Erika would pack, if they were ever found out. Erika began packing, and Logan tried to hold off the guards, but his magic was being sucked up by an unsuspecting Erika. He called out to her to stop taking his magic, but Erika didn't hear him. They finally pushed him down against the cobblestones, and began to stab and hit him anywhere they could. Blood came gushing out of his body and breathing became labored. Erika finished her task, looked up and saw Logan pinned down and bleeding. She shot them with a blast of magic she didn't know she had, knocked them out, and went to his side. "Logan, I'll tell you what my parent's names are now." So Erika told him. With his final breath, Logan said, "If you ever meet my brother tell him….. He was always….. the strong one." Then he died. And I was taken by the council.

_ End flashback_

Everyone was quiet as she left Makarov's study and walked down the hallway.

In my memory,

all the small things,

like daggers in my mind  
In my memory,

while my head bleeds,

the words I'll never find  
That I always meant to say to you I can't

Cause you turned your face,

and now I can't feel you anymore

Turn your face,

so now I can't see you anymore  
Walk away until you're not standing at my door

Turn your face,

walk away and stay

A/N – I took me forever to write this, so please R&R!

Turn your face, hmm oh


End file.
